Precious
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: It was always me and the Nibblet. Always together. Just the two of us. None of them could take that away from us. The way we always wanted to be together. A Song Fic. I used Precious By Depeche Mode. My first song fic so be gentle. Luv.


_Precious and fragile things _

_Need special handling._

_My God what have we done to you?_

So precious so perfect. Something I shouldn't have touched. Should have handled her better. Didn't need it rough. Needed to be treasured. But I need to make them scream and that's my problem. Need to hear them beg for mercy. The little bit didn't deserve that though. Even though she wanted it. She was too innoscent to know what she wanted. But she wanted me. And I made her something else. Less pure. She begged me for it. Wanted it.

_We always try to share,_

_The tenderest of care._

_Now look what we have put you through..._

It was always me and the Nibblet. Always together. Just the two of us. None of them could take that away from us. The way we always wanted to be together. Always sneeking into my crypt at all hours of the night. Begging me to tell her stories. Tales from my killing days. She likes to hear about the monster I was. It fascinates her. I take care of her. Make sure she's warm. She's always too warm. Make sure she's comfortable in my arms.

Buffy had to ruin that. Ruin it all. By storming in and telling her it was wrong. Scolding her for sleeping with a souless, vampire. Touching something she shouldn't have. Making her feel dirty. Putting her through too much pain. And I'll make them pay

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage _

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle _

_There was so little left to give_

They damaged her. Made her feel diry for loving me. I broke her. Made her need me. Made her want only me. I broke her like I always do. She wants me to break her. Want's the damage. Wants to be only mine. Only for my hands to touch. Her body is only for me. No one else. Those eyes only for me. Dawn knows she belongs to me.

But I made a mistake. I thought if I didn't say what needed to be said it would be all right. I could leave those words to the dust and wind. I thought she would say them. Thought but thought wrong. And we shattered like glass. Shattered all over the solid ground. I love her. But I didn't say the right words, said the wrong ones. Left the wrong words unspoken. Left us brittle. Shattering like glass. Always fucking things up. Bloody hell I can't do anything right.

_Angels with silver wings,_

_shouldn't know suffering._

_I wish I could take the pain for you._

She is an Angel. A goddess. Perfection. My angel. I need to take care of her. Fix her. But a demon doesn't know how to fix an angel. How to unbend a halo, how to sew together torn wings. She should never feel pain. Pain of any sort. Only the pain she wants. The pain she needs. But she needs to be protected. Needs to be loved. I need to shield her from all the pain. From the showers of tears they wish to cause her. I need to protect my angel. My Dawn. My perfect Angel. I can take away the pain. I can make her feel alive again. Because I love her.

_If God has a master plan,_

_That only he undertsands._

_I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through_

So pure and perfect. No one could ever fully grasp her perfection. The way she knocks before she comes in. Slayer never did that. The way she lets me touch her. Kiss her. Lick her wounds clean. The way she lets me have her. Let's me love her. Always _mine._ Belongs to me. No one else. Because she wants to. Wants to belong to me wants me to love her. I need her no matter how she thinks its all a lie. Even when she thinks that I want her sister. Never loved the slayer. Always the Nibblet. She's my forever, my always. The only bloody thing in this mess of a life that means anything. They can all die for all I care. All accept her. If she were to die then I would follow soon after. Because I breathe for her. Because I know that she likes my cold breath on her hot skin. Likes me cooling her down. Likes me touching her. Likes me loving her. But she can't trust never trusts. She's lost too much and now she's broken. But I can fix her. I can learn. Because I love her.

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

I can't believe I let them hurt her. Let them scold her. But I couldn't stop them. She wouldn't let me. She wanted to hear it, needed to hear it. She has to make sure not to shut them out. Because if she does then she's just like her sister. Always comming to me for solace. Just use me to hide from them. But she never used me. She thinks I used her. Doesn't understand that I need her. I should have told her I needed her. Couldn't trust myself. Needed to give her everything. And I still can. It's never too late. Because I love her. Always will.

_I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two_

I know someday she'll trust me. Someday she will give into her heart. Know that her Big Bad is always there for her. No need to believe what they say all they do is lie to her. Tell her things that are all lies. Pretty little lies meant for only her fragile ears. Because we belong together. The Nibblet and I. We belong together for eternity. I can give her that. Give her forever. Because I have it to promise. And I know she will trust me. When I finally tell her the truth. When she can see me for who I really am. She knows I am a demon. Knows the bad side of me. Knows every side of me. Knows me better then I know myself. Knows I know her better then she knows herself. Because we belong together. Belong together. No other way for me to live. But with her. Without her I can't live. I refuse to live without my girl. My Dawn. My baby. She will come back to me. Because she always does. Yells at me during the day. When the sun soaks through my cold crypt. She leaves. Tells me I am a liar. Then she comes back. Every night. When they leave her alone. Tell her she isn't worth it. And she comes to me. So I can tell her she is worth it. She is worth a lifetime of sacrifice. Worth death. Because I love her and she knows it.

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

Dawn is _mine._ Belongs to me. Broken as she is. She is mine. My broken toy. And we can make it through eternity together. No matter what they say. No matter how they judge us. Soon they'll all be gone. All forget about us. And it will just be us. Just us. The Big Bad and _my_ Little Bit. Forever. Because I love her, and she loves me._  
_


End file.
